The story of Rachel, Kairi and Stan Boots
by Skye.Emma
Summary: Drie kinderen hebben een gemene stiefmoeder. De oudste dochter wordt bijna zeventien, en wordt verwacht om een echte dame te zijn. Maar ze houdt meer van verhalen vertellen, omdat haar broertje altijd zo verdrietig is, en daar vrolijkt hij van op. Als Peter Pan Wendy en Jane een keer komt bezoeken, komt hij Rachel, Kairi en Stan tegen in het huis van Wendy en Jane.
1. Chapter 1

**Dit is het eerste verhaal over Peter Pan die wij schrijven, we schreven alleen maar over Harry Potter, dus dit is compleet anders. Hopelijk vinden jullie dit leuk!**

**groetjes Emma en Skye**

**Hoofdstuk 1**

**POV Peter Pan**

Peter vloog samen met Tinkerbell over de daken van Londen heen. Hij ging Wendy en Jane nog een keer bezoeken! Hij was niet vaak komen kijken, maar daar had hij nu een beetje spijt van.

Vrolijk door de wolken zocht hij het huis van Wendy en Jane. "Daar is het Tinkerbell!" zei Peter. Hij vloog naar het raam, die op een kier stond. Peter hoorde wat geluiden.

"En wat gebeurde er toen?" hoorde hij een stem van een jongentje vragen. Iemand grinnikte. "Toen kwam er een grote inktvis die achter Haak en zijn bemanning aan ging!" Het jongentje begon te schateren. "Wauw! En heeft oma Jane dat allemaal meegemaakt?" "Ja, ze heeft het me allemaal verteld." Antwoordde het meisje. _Oma Jane? Is dat de Jane die ik ken?_ Dacht Peter."Vertel nog eens een verhaal die overgrootoma Wendy altijd vertelde!" riep het jongentje.

Peter gluurde door het kiertje. De kamer was heel vreemd. Er stonden twee bedden, maar ze waren allemaal netjes opgemaakt. Nergens lag speelgoed, en op de bedden lagen geen enkele knuffel. Er zat een goudblond meisje met een blond jongentje op schoot op een bed. En op een ander bed, lag een blond meisje met iets in haar hand. Het ding dat ze vasthield gaf licht, haar gezicht was wit door het ding die licht gaf. Af en toe veegde ze met haar vinger over het scherm heen, of tikte ze er op. Peter keek weer naar het meisje en het jongentje. Het meisje was ongeveer zijn leeftijd en het jongentje ongeveer vijf. Het andere meisje was vijftien dacht Peter.

Het meisje met het jongentje op haar schoot keek op. Peter schrok en dook weg bij het raam. Hij bleef op het dak luisteren. Het raam werd wat meer opengegooid. "Wat is er Rachel?" vroeg het jongentje. Peter gluurde over het dak heen naar beneden. Onder hem stond het oudste meisje. Ze keek om zich heen en naar beneden. Peter dook net op tijd weg voordat ze naar boven keek. "Ik dacht dat ik een lichtje zag." Peter keek naar Tinkerbell, die hem onschuldig aankeek. "Kom je terug op bed om een verhaal te vertellen?" Peter gluurde weer naar beneden. Het meisje had zich omgedraaid, en keek op een klokje op haar pols.

"Ik denk dat jullie nu moeten omkleden, want madame Gothel komt over tien minuten." Het meisje liep weer naar binnen, maar liet het raam open staan. Peter keek Tinkerbell vragend aan. _Wie zijn dit? Waarom zeggen ze overgrootoma Wendy en oma Jane?_ Peter bleef een tijdje luisteren, en hij hoorde dat het meisje een van zijn verhalen vertelde. Hij vloog naar beneden, en keek om het hoekje van het raam. Het oudste meisje zat op bed met het jongentje. Het andere meisje zat op bed, met haar armen om haar knieen gevouwen en luisterde mee. Ze had het lichtgevende ding niet meer bij haar.

Peter en Tinkerbell luisterden naar het meisje met de verhalen, maar opeens werd hoorde Peter de deurknop omdraaien. De deur vloog open, en Peter dook naar opzij, net als Tinkerbell.

"Je zit toch niet weer verhalen te vertellen?" snerpte een schelle stem. "Maar madame Gothel, het is toch niet erg als ik hem verhalen vertel voor het slapengaan?" vroeg het oudste meisje.

"Die verhalen van jouw bestaan niet. Dat moet jij toch wel weten! Je wordt bijna achttien! Je gaat naar een universiteit, en daar kan je niet met sprookjes voortkomen." Peter hoorde het meisje opstaan, en hij wilde stiekem nog even gluren, als de vrouw zei: "Waarom is het raam niet gesloten? Ik had toch gezegd dat je die niet open mocht doen! Alleen op een kier! En nu slapen jullie twee, en jij ook jongedame!" Peter ging op de gevel zitten. De vrouw sloot het raam, en Peter hoorde nog dat het meisje de twee andere kinderen nog goedenacht wenste.

Het licht in de kamer ging uit, maar door het raam van de andere kamer kon Peter zien dat het licht aanging. Peter vloog naar het raam, en Tinkerbell rinkelde zachtjes. Peter draaide zich naar haar toe. "Het kan toch geen kwaad om even te kijken?" vroeg hij. Tinkerbell rinkelde waarschuwend. "Ja, ik pas wel op…" mompelde Peter. Hij keek door het raam, en zag het meisje naar het raam komen. Snel dook hij weg bij het raam, onder de plantenbak die onder haar raam hing.

Het raam ging open, en Peter zag door maar net door de planten door dat het meisje uit het raam leunde. Verbaast keek ze om zich heen. "He… dat is gek, ik dacht dat ik iets zag…" mompelde het meisje. Ze keek om de plantenbak heen, en ze zag Peter. Met grote ogen staarde ze hem aan. _Waarom was hij niet gewoon naar de gevel gevlogen?_

"Waarom zit je daar?" vroeg het meisje. Peter keek even naar Tinkerbell die haar hoofd schudde, maar hij vloog omhoog. Het meisje staarde hem verbaast aan. "Je… je kan vliegen?" Peter knikte. "Maar waarom zat je daar? En was jij net ook bij het andere raam?" vroeg het meisje nieuwsgierig. "Ik luisterde naar je verhalen." Biechtte Peter op. "Mijn verhalen over Peter Pan?" vroeg het meisje, terwijl ze hem bekeek. "Maar wat was het lichtje van net dan?" Peter keek naar Tinkerbell, die heftig haar hoofd schudde. "Dat was Tinkerbell." Het meisje staarde hem sprakeloos aan.

"Ben jij dan Peter Pan?" vroeg ze na een tijdje. Peter knikte. "Wauw… Het is een eer om je te ontmoeten Peter." Zei het meisje, en ze stak een hand uit. Peter pakte hem voorzichtig aan, en het meisje schudde zijn hand. "Ik ben Rachel, de kleindochter van Jane." Ze liet zijn hand los. "Wauw Peter." Zei ze en ze schudde haar hoofd. Peter wachtte af of ze iets zou zeggen, maar dat deed ze niet. Het meisje staarde denkend naar de sterren, en Peter volgde haar blik. Ze keek naar de ster waar hij uit gekomen was.

"Weet je Peter, er is veel gebeurt sinds jij weg was." Zei Rachel na een tijdje. "Oma Jane en overgrootmoeder Wendy vertelden mij de verhalen over jou toen ik klein was. Ze zeiden ook dat als ik jouw tegenkwam, dat ik de groeten van hen aan jou moest doen." Peter staarde haar vragend aan. "Het is een tijd geleden, sinds de laatste keer dat jij Wendy en Jane hebt gezien Peter." Zei Rachel, en ze liep haar kamer binnen. Peter volgde haar aarzelend naar binnen. Rachel ging op haar bed zitten, en Peter op een stoelleuning. "Ik ben de kleindochter van Jane, en…" Ze was even stil. "Peter, de laatste keer dat jij Wendy zag was ze moeder, toch?" Peter knikte. "Ze is mijn gootmoeder. Tenminste was…" Ze keek Peter aan. Langzaam drong het tot Peter door. _Wendy was… overleden? Hoelang ben ik wel niet weggeweest?_ "En hoe is het met Jane?" vroeg Peter. Rachel glimlachte. "Ze leeft nog, maar we mogen haar niet zien van madame Gothel." "Wie is dat?" vroeg Peter. "Onze stiefmoeder. Onze moeder overleed toen mijn broertje één was, en mijn vader is vorig jaar overleden." Zei Rachel, en ze boog haar hoofd verdrietig. "Sinds hij er niet meer is, is Gothel steeds erger geworden. Ze stuurt Stan en Kairi naar een Internaat en mij straks naar een universiteit. We moeten vroeg naar bed, en ik mag geen verhalen meer vertellen aan Kairi en Stan." "Kan je het goed dan?" vroeg Peter. Rachel knikte. "Ja, maar Stan's favoriete verhaal is Peter Pan." Zei ze glimlachend. "Ken je er nog meer?" vroeg Peter nieuwsgierig. Rachel knikte. "Veel meer."

Peter dacht na. _Als zij hier zo ongelukkig is… Kan ze onze Moeder worden!_ "Wil je onze Moeder worden?" flapte hij er uit. Rachel keek hem verbaast aan, en stond op. "Alleen als mijn broertje en zusje ook meemogen." Peter dacht na. "Nou, vooruit dan maar." Peter vloog van de stoel af, en wilde naar de deur lopen, maar Rachel liep naar een andere deur. Hij keek haar verbaast aan, maar volgde haar. Ze deed de deur open, en Peter zag alleen maar kleding aan kleerhangers, en schoenen op de grond. Rachel duwde de kleding opzij, liep er doorheen, en hield het open voor Peter. Peter liep er ook doorheen, en zag een ruimte achter de kleding.

Hier lagen allemaal knuffels, speelgoed, boeken, potjes met kleurtjes er in en vele andere dingen. "Er is hiervoor, in de gang een kast, zodat de muur wat dikker was, en er nog plek was voor extra spullen." Legde Rachel uit. Peter knikte, en keek naar een kastje waar ook zo'n ding lag die het andere meisje had. Rachel pakte zijn hand. "Kom!" zei ze en ze trok hem mee naar een klein deurtje, in het midden van de muur.

Ze trok aan een ketting die onder haar jurk zat, en er hing een sleutel en een hartje aan. Ze deed de ketting af, en deed de sleutel in het slot van het kleine deurtje. Met een zachte 'Klik!' ging het open, en ze kroop op handen en knieen naar binnen. Peter volgde haar nieuwsgierig.

Het was hier ook bijna hetzelfde, alleen stond hier meer speelgoed en knuffels. Er was een weggetje gemaakt naar kleding op kleerhangers, en ze liepen samen naar de kleding. Peter maakte een poortje voor Rachel. Ze ging eerst door heen en daarna Peter.

**Wat vond je ervan? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

**POV Rachel**

Rachel liep door het poortje dat Peter had gemaakt. _Hij is best wel aardig! En leuk..._ De deur van de kast zat dicht, en Rachel deed het open. Ze keek naar de bedden van haar broertje en zusje. Haar broertje Stan veerde op toen hij haar zag, maar haar zusje Kairi niet. Ze was bezig op haar mobiel. Rachel zuchtte. Stan keek nieuwsgierig en verbaast naar Peter, die achter Rachel aan was gekomen. "Wie is dat?" vroeg hij. Kairi keek op. Verbaast staarde ze naar Peter.

"Ik ben Peter." Zei Peter, en hij stak zijn borst vooruit. Rachel grinnikte, omdat ze zag dat Stan heel diep na dacht. "Peter…" mompelde hij. "Peter Pan?" Hij keek naar Peter, die naar een stoel vloog en op de rugleuning ging zitten. "Wauw!" riep Stan. "Jij bent Peter Pan!" Rachel keek naar Kairi. Zij geloofde sinds de dood van haar vader niet meer in sprookjes, en luisterde er ook niet meer naar. Maar nu keek ze verwonderd naar Peter. "Maar…" zei Stan. Hij was uit bed gekomen, en keek rond. "Is Tinkerbell er ook?" Peter grinnikte. "Ja, maar ze wilde niet binnen komen."

Rachel liep naar het raam, en deed het open. Opeens schoot er een lichtbal op haar af. Geschrokken dook Rachel weg, en de lichtbal vloog naar Peter. Rachel stond op, en keek aandachtiger naar de lichtbal. Nu ze beter keek zag ze dat het een elfje was, en ze gaf licht. _Wauw, ze is nog mooier dan ik me had voorgesteld!_ Het elfje begon te rinkelen. "Niet boos zijn Tink!" zei Peter tegen het elfje. "Ze wist niet dat jij er was." Het elfje vloog naar Rachel toe, die dichterbij was gekomen. Kwaad begon het elfje voor Rachels gezicht te rinkelen. "Hallo Tinkerbell." Stamelde Rachel. Tinkerbell werd stil. "Je bent mooier dan ik me had voorgesteld." Zei Rachel zacht. Tinkerbell begon te blozen, en vloog achter de schouder van Peter.

Rachel glimlachte, en stak haar handen in de zakken van haar jurk. Ze voelde een klein zakje, die ze die middag had gebruikt om het oude knuffelaapje van Stan te repareren. In het zakje zat een vingerhoed, een naald en wat draad.

Ze keek op, en Peter keek haar aan. "Klaar om te gaan?" vroeg hij. "Waarheen?" vroeg Kairi. "Naar Nooitgedachtland." antwoordde Peter. Kairi keek Rachel verbaast aan. "We gaan weg?" stamelde ze. Rachel knikte. Kairi glimlachte vrolijk, en pakte de handen van haar broertje en begon met hem te dansen. "We gaan weg, we gaan weg!" riep ze, en Stan begon te lachen om zijn gekke zus. "Gaan we?" vroeg Peter ongeduldig. Rachel knikte, en Kairi en Stan stopten met dansen. "Gaan wij ook vliegen?" vroeg Stan. Peter knikte. "Met behulp van Tinkerbell." Hij keek naar Tinkerbell. "Ga jij het doen of moet ik het doen?" vroeg hij. Tinkerbell vloog boven Stan en Kairi en strooide wat goudkleurige, elfenstof over hun hoofd heen. Daarna vloog ze naar Rachel en circelde rondjes om haar heen. Rachel voelde het elfenstof op haar neer komen. Peter vloog naar haar toe. "Nu moet je aan leuke dingen denken." zei hij. Rachel keek naar haar zusje en broertje, die al vlogen. _Elfen, sprookjes._ Ze keek naar Peter. _Peter Pan._ Ze voelde zich los van de grond komen. Lachend vloog ze rondjes om Peter heen, en hij volgde haar glimlachend met zijn ogen.

Opeens hoorden ze voetstappen op de gang. Geschrokken keek Rachel Peter aan. _Oh nee!_ Madame Gothel bonsde op de deur. "Zijn jullie nou eindelijk stil!" Stan en Kairi vlogen naar Peter en Rachel toe. "Tijd om te gaan!" zei Kairi. Rachel knikte. Kairi pakte de hand van Stan en vloog uit het raam. Rachel hoorde de sleutel in de deur omdraaien. Peter greep haar hand, en ze vlogen samen het raam uit.

Rachel keek nog een keer achterom, en zag madame Gothel hun nastaren in het raam.

Ze keek lachend naar Peter, die haar hand nog steeds vasthield. Hij glimlachte, en zijn blauwe ogen fonkelden door de lichtjes in de huizen. "Bedankt dat we meemogen, Peter." zei Rachel. "Graag gedaan hoor." zei Peter, hij liet haar hand los en maakte een paar salto's.

Rachel keek naar haar zusje en broertje, die samen over de Londense daken vlogen.

De sterren boven hen glommen wit en geel en blauw. De wolken waren donzig en koel, de maan was vol, helder en nog nooit zo dichtbij geweest als nu.

Met z'n allen stegen Peter, Rachel, Kairi en Stan op in de nachtelijke hemel. Ze stegen en stegen en stegen, totdat ze van de grond gezien nog maar vier schaduwen waren. Die schaduwen vlogen met een duizelingwekkende snelheid naar een zee van maanverlichte wolken. Toen ze de wolken binnendoken, gebruikte Peter zijn armen om zich in de lucht om te draaien. Nu raceten ze naar de poolster, fonkelend als een baken in de nacht. Peter keek Rachel aan en zei: "Hou dit vast." Peter hield Rachel zijn enkel voor. Rachel greep hem stevig vast. "Geef het door." commandeerde Peter. Rachel draaide zich om naar haar broertje. "Hou mijn enkel vast." riep ze door de fluitende wind. Stan stak zijn arm uit en greep het been van zijn oudste zus.

"Wat er ook gebeurt." waarschuwde Peter hen. "NIET... LOS... LATEN!"

Met een klap als een vliegtuig dat door de geluidsbarrière gaat, schoot Peter vooruit in een withete streep van snelheid. Rachel hield Peters enkel stevig vast, en voelde Stan hetzelfde met haar enkel doen. De lucht die voorbij schoot, dreigde hen los te trekken. Kairi gilde, want zij was de staart van deze menselijke slinger. Ze doken met z'n vieren het hart van de poolster binnen. Een oorverdovende explosie teisterde hun oren, toen het hemellichaam in stukken uit elkaar leek te spatten. Opeens werden ze een tunnel van verblindend licht ingezogen. Peter ging maar door en leidde hen door het middelpunt van de ster. Lichtbundels glinsterden op zijn hoofd en schouders. Hij trok zijn hoofd in en hield vol. Toen werd alles opeens rustig. Ze schoten de lichttunnel uit en tolden door een Melkweg van schijnende sterren.

Rachel keek verbaast naar een uitgestrekte rustige oceaan, waar ze over heen vlogen.

Het water glansde donker onder hen, en er was geen kust te zien. Ze vlogen door tot ze in de verte iets tegen de horizon zagen. Het was een gekartelde bergpiek met sneeuw erop. Hij baadde in gouden stralen en torende hoog boven een eiland uit, dat helemaal bedekt was met groene jungels. "Nooitgedachtland." Riep Rachel, vol verbazing, toen ze over de golven met sterren naar het groene eiland raceten. Toen ze een vallei bereikten, wezen Kairi en Stan vol verbaasde uitroepen naar wat ze daar zagen.

Er stonden tientallen teepee's, indianententen. Honderden indianenkinderen renden rond en speelden in een groot veld vol bloemen. Stan snakte vol verbazing naar adem.

Een paar indianen keken naar boven en zwaaiden. Het groepje zwaaide terug.

Ze vlogen over een meer heen, en Kairi vroeg: "Hoe heet dit meer?" "De Zeeroversbaai." Antwoordde Peter. Rachel keek over de Zeeroversbaai heen en zag een schim van een boot. Ze kwamen wat dichterbij, en ze zag dat het een groot schip was. "Peter?" vroeg Rachel. Peter keek haar aan. "Ja?" "Haak is er toch niet meer?" Peter knikte glimlachend. "Hij is opgegeten door de inktvis." Rachel knikte afwezig, en keek naar het schip, die steeds dichterbij kwam. "Maar van wie is dit schip dan?" Peter keek naar het schip. "Van Jones." Rachel keek hem vragend aan. "Hij was een van de bemanningsleden die het overleefd had." Legde Peter uit. "Hij heeft zichzelf als kapitein benoemd." Rachel knikte.

Ze vlogen over het schip heen, en een paar piraten keken omhoog en wezen. Snel vlogen ze door naar het bos. "VUUR!" zei iemand, en ze hoorden een paar kanonschoten. Rachel keek achterom en zag een kogel op haar afkomen. Peter greep haar hand, en trok haar net op tijd weg. Rachel keek naar haar zusje, die haar broertjes hand had gepakt en snel vooruit vloog. "Volg mij!" riep Peter tegen Kairi, en hij trok Rachel de jungle in. "Waar gaan we heen?" vroeg Rachel. "Naar de schuilplaats." Antwoordde Peter.

**Wat vonden jullie ervan? **

**Voor het geval dat jullie het nog niet gemerkt hadden, Peter is in ons verhaal 17 jaar. **

**Lijken Peter en Tinkelbell op de Peter en Tinkelbell uit het boek/film?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

**POV Rachel**

Rachel, Kairi en Stan volgden Peter. Hij leidde hen naar een grote, gedraaide oude boom aan de rand van een open plek. Toen Rachel dichterbij kwam zag ze dat er een opening in zat.

"Hierin!" zei Peter, en hij dook in de opening. Ze bleven even aarzelend staan. "Jij gaat het eerst." Zei Kairi tegen Rachel, en ze duwde haar in de opening. Rachel voelde dat ze viel, en gilde.

Ze gleed door een gladde, schuin aflopende tunnel vol boomwortels en felle zonnestralen. Ze viel met een zachte plof op een tapijt van sponzig mos. Ze knipperde en keek om zich heen. Het flakkerende licht van een vuur was het enige licht. Overal om haar heen waren in elkaar gedraaide boomwortels. Er groeiden struikjes, bloemen en een paar nieuwe sprieten uit de grond.

Tegenover haar stonden zes jongens haar aan te staren. Rachel stond op, en glimlachte onzeker naar de jongens. Peter zei: "Ze wordt jullie nieuwe Moeder!" Alle jongens glimlachten, en sprongen naar haar toe. Ze viel op de grond, met de jongens op haar. "Moeder, kan je ons verhalen vertellen?" vroeg een van de jongens. Ze hoorden een schreeuw en Stan plofte tegen hun aan. De jongens keken hem verbaast aan. Ze hoorden nog een gil, en Kairi knalde tegen de stapel kinderen aan. Verbaast keek ze naar de jongens die allemaal op Rachel lagen, en begon te lachen.

Rachel probeerde onder de stapel jongens vandaan te komen, en stond rechtop. "Mag ik eerst jullie namen weten?" vroeg ze. De jongens sprongen overeind, en gingen in een rij staan. "Ietsie!" riep een jongen die er uit zag als een vos. "Biets!" riep het konijnen jongentje. "De Tweeling!" zeiden twee wasbeertjes. "Bobby!" zei een beer.

Rachel keek naar een klein stinkdiertje. "En hoe heet jij?" vroeg ze. "Hij heet Doedel." Antwoordde Ietsie. Rachel knikte. "Ik ben Rachel, maar als jullie willen mogen jullie me gewoon Moeder noemen." De jongens knikten. Rachel wees Kairi aan. "Dit is Kairi, en dat is Stan." Stan glimlachte vrolijk, en Kairi knikte. Rachel keek naar Peter, die op grote houten troon zat. "Welkom, Moeder, in ons huis onder de grond waar we gelukkig zijn." zei Peter terwijl hij opstond. "Wil je ons nu een verhaal vertellen Moeder?" vroeg Biets. Rachel knikte, en ging op het enige tweepersoons bed zitten. _Welk verhaal zal ik vertellen? Hmm… ik denk dat ik Belle en het Beest ga vertellen._ Ze had het verhaal zo vaak verteld, dat het saai begon te worden. Ze had het verhaal enorm veranderd, en veranderde het weer als ze het opnieuw vertelde.

"Er was eens een meisje…" begon ze, en ze zag dat alle jongens en Kairi al meteen geboeid luisteren.

Rachel vertelde, en de anderen hingen aan haar lippen tot het eind van het verhaal. "… En ze leefden nog lang en gelukkig." Eindigde Rachel.

De jongens en Kairi klapten. "Mooi verhaal!" zei Kairi. Rachel begon te lachen. "Nooit hetzelfde." Zei ze tegen Kairi. "Moeder, heb je het eiland al gezien." vroeg Bobby. Rachel keek hem aan. "Niet helemaal." Zei ze.

Opeens vloog Tinkerbell de boom in, en vloog naar Peter.

Biets pakte Rachels hand en trok haar mee de boom uit. De andere Slimme Jongens, Stan en Kairi volgden hun. Doedel kwam aan de andere kant van Rachel lopen en pakte haar andere hand. Ietsie rende hun voorbij zodat hij vooraan kwam te lopen.

Ze liepen door het bos en Rachel zag in de verte een paar teepee's. Een lange indianenjongen liep hun tegemoet.

"Ugh." Zei de jongen en hij stak begroetend zijn hand op. "Hallo." Zei Rachel. De indianenjongen glimlachte.

"Ben je nieuw?" vroeg hij vriendelijk. Rachel knikte. "Ik ben Hert." Zei de jongen en hij gaf haar een hand. "Ik ben Rachel."

Hert keek naar de jongens en Kairi. "Zie ik nog twee nieuwelingen?" Rachel knikte. "Dat is Kairi." Zei ze en ze wees op Kairi, "En dit is Stan." "Aangenaam." Zei Hert. "Kom, ik zal jullie voorstellen aan mijn vader en zusje." Hij liep hun voor door het dorpje en Rachel merkte dat ze aangestaard werden door de inwoners van het dorpje. Ze liepen langs de tentjes naar de grootste teepee, die zich in het midden van het kamp bevond.

Hij hield een stuk tentdoek voor hun open, en Rachel ging als eerst naar binnen. Ze kwam in een grote, kleurrijke ruimte, met veel spulletjes.

Op de grond zat een man, met een grote verentooi op zijn hoofd. Naast hem zat een meisje van ongeveer elf jaar oud.

"Ugh, Vader." Zei Hert en hij boog. De vader knikte.

"Er zijn nieuwelingen, Vader." Vervolgde Hert glimlachend. "Dit is Rachel." Zei hij en hij trok Rachel naar voren. Rachel boog, en toen ze weer rechtop stond zag ze dat het meisje ook boog, maar dan voor haar.

"Dit is mijn zusje, Tijgerlelie." Rachel glimlachte en Tijgerlelie glimlachte terug. De jongens en Kairi waren net binnen gekomen en die bogen nu ook.

"Gegroet, nieuwelingen." Zei de vader van Hert. "Mijn vader is het Opperhoofd van onze stam." Fluisterde Hert tegen Rachel.

"Gegroet, Opperhoofd." Zei Rachel en ze boog nog een keer. Het Opperhoofd glimlachte. "Wees welkom in ons midden." "Dank u." zei Rachel verlegen.

"Vader, u moet een Welkomsfeest organiseren!" zei Tijgerlelie. Het Opperhoofd glimlachte weer. "Dat is een goed idee, mijn dochter. Ligt de andere indianen in, zodat ze zich kunnen voorbereiden." Tijgerlelie knikte en verliet de tent. "Zoon, leid jij Rachel en de anderen door het dorp." "Ja, Vader." Zei Hert en hij boog voor zijn vader, voordat hij de tent verliet. De anderen bogen ook nog een keer en liepen toen de tent uit.

"We moeten het Peter vertellen." Riep Ietsie. "Ja." Zei de Tweeling instemmend. "Mag dat, Moeder?" vroeg Biets. Rachel knikte en de Slimme Jongens, plus Kairi en Stan, renden het kamp uit.

Rachel kreeg een hele leuke rondleiding, en Hert bleek een aardige jongen te zijn. Ze gingen naar zijn moeder, die bezig was een kleed te maken, en hij leerde haar armbanden maken.

Toen ze klaar waren, was die van Rachel helemaal mislukt, en die van Hert was heel mooi. Hert gaf zijn armband aan Rachel. "Wauw! Dankje!" zei Rachel, en ze deed de armband om. Ze keek er bewonderend naar.

Er klonk muziek. "Kom!" zei Hert, hij pakte haar hand en trok haar mee naar het feest.

**POV Peter**

Peter, de jongens en Kairi waren net op tijd in het indianendorp, want de muziek begon toen ze bij het kampvuur waren. Peter had gehoord dat Rachel een rondleiding heeft gehad van Hert. Hij keek om zich heen op zoek naar Rachel. Hij zag dat ze door Hert naar het kampvuur werd getrokken, en ze begonnen te dansen. Peter voelde zich jaloers worden, hij schrok, want hij voelde het bijna nooit.

Hij vloog naar Tijgerlelie toe. "Dansen?" vroeg hij. Tijgerlelie glimlachte vrolijk. Samen met Peter danste ze om het kampvuur heen. Af en toe keek Peter naar Rachel, die het naar haar zin had. Een keer ontmoetten hun ogen elkaar. Rachel glimlachte vrolijk naar hem, en hij glimlachte terug. Rachel boog naar Hert toe, en zei wat tegen hem. Hert keek naar Peter, en glimlachte. Rachel liep naar Peter toe, en vroeg; "Zullen we dansen, Vader?" Peter keek naar Tijgerlelie, die glimlachte, en naar haar broer toe liep. "Natuurlijk Moeder!" zei hij en hij boog. Rachel boog ook, en ze begonnen samen te dansen. Het werd langzaam donker. "Peter," zei Rachel. Ze danste nog steeds met Peter, die haar vragend aankeek. "Misschien moeten we naar huis." Zei Rachel. Peter keek haar geschrokken aan. "Maar je vindt het hier toch leuk?" "Ja, maar Stan is moe." Zei Rachel. Peter keek haar kwaad aan. "Dan hoef je toch niet per se naar huis?" vroeg hij. Rachel keek hem verbaast aan, en begon te lachen. "Ik bedoelde dat Stan naar jullie huis moet." Zei ze lachend. "Oh…" zei Peter opgelucht. Hij dacht dat Rachel bedoelde dat ze naar haar huis in Londen ging. Hij keek naar Stan, die enorm moest gapen. Hij grinnikte. "Ja, ik denk dat het voor hem een goed idee is." Rachel glimlachte. Peter voelde zijn hart bonzen. Rachel liep samen met Peter naar Stan, die met slaperige ogen hun aanstaarden. "Kom, je moet naar bed." "Maar ik wil nog niet naar bed…" protesteerde het jochie zachtjes. Rachel tilde hem op, en Stan sloeg zijn armen om haar nek. Hert kwam samen met Tijgerlelie aanlopen. "Gaan jullie weg?" vroeg hij. Rachel knikte. "Stan is nogal moe." Ze keek naar Stan, die al lag te slapen.

Hert grinnikte. "Nou, ik zie je later wel!" zei hij. Rachel knikte. "Bedankt voor dit leuke feest." Tijgerlelie glimlachte. "Graag gedaan!" zei ze vrolijk. Kairi kwam aanlopen. "Gaan jullie weg?" Rachel knikte naar Stan. Kairi grinnikte. "Oké, ik denk dat ik ook meega." Zei Kairi, en ze nam afscheid van een paar indianenmeisjes. De andere jongens renden naar Peter en Rachel toe. "Wat gaan jullie doen?" vroeg Ietsie. "We gaan terug naar de boom." Zei Rachel. Ze glimlachte naar Peter. "Dan gaan wij ook mee!" zei Bobby.

Ze namen afscheid van het Opperhoofd, en liepen naar de boom.

Binnen legde Rachel Stan neer op het bed, en ging naast hem liggen. Sommige jongens gaapten en ze gingen allemaal op de grond liggen. Peter liep naar zijn troon, en bleef naar Rachel kijken. Kairi ging aan de andere kant van Stan liggen.

Even later sliep iedereen behalve Rachel en Peter. Rachel haalde haar ketting te voor schijn en hield het hartje in haar hand. Ze keek er een paar tellen naar, en klikte het open. Ze glimlachte somber, en klikte het hartje weer dicht. Rachel keek naar de armband die ze om had. Het was Peter niet opgevallen dat ze een nieuwe armband had. Het printje kwam hem bekend voor. Hert gebruikte dat printje altijd. Hij voelde de jaloersheid opborrelen. Hij had Rachel als eerste wat moeten geven! Hij stelde zich voor om haar morgen wat te geven.

Hij keek naar Rachels ogen, en hij zag dat Rachel hem aankeek. Ze glimlachte naar hem, en hij glimlachte terug. Ze bleven elkaar een tijdje aankijken, totdat Rachel als eerste haar ogen sloot.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

**POV Rachel**

Toen Rachel de volgende ochtend wakker werd, sliep er niemand meer. De Slimme Jongens waren Stan aan het inleiden, Kairi zat achter haar mobieltje en Peter was nergens te bekennen.

"Goede morgen!" zei Rachel tegen de anderen. "Jij ook!" riepen ze terug. Rachel glimlachte en vroeg: "Waar is Peter?" "Weg. Rondje vliegen of zo." zei Kairi schouderophalend. "O." zei Rachel teleurgesteld. Ze had best graag met hem willen praten.

Op dat moment vloog Peter naar binnen.

"Hoi, Peter!" riepen de Slimme Jongens, plus Stan, in koor.

Peter landde bij zijn troon en zei: "Gegroet, Slimme Jongens, Moeder en Kairi." Kairi zwaaide even ongeïnteresseerd en Rachel liep naar Peter toe.

"Ik heb iets voor je." zei hij glimlachend tegen haar. "Echt?" Peter knikte en haalde iets uit zijn zak. Het was een blauwe bloem, en hij was prachtig. "Dank je." zei Rachel ademloos en ze haalde een naald uit haar jurk. Die had ze toevallig bij haar gehad. Ze prikte er een gat in en maakte hem vast aan haar halsketting. Peter glimlachte blij. Rachel zag vanuit haar ooghoeken dat Kairi even met haar ogen rolde.

"Slimme Jongens, in positie!" Alle jongens sprongen overeind en gingen in een rij staan.

Peter liep naar Stan.

"Dus jij wil een Slimme Jongen worden." Stan knikte heftig en Rachel lachte.

"Goed. Dan moet je eerst een test doorstaan?" Kairi stopte haar mobiel weg en vroeg ongerust: "Wat voor test?" "Toch niet iets gevaarlijks?" vroeg Rachel. Peter antwoorde niet en ging verder:

"Je moet een opdracht volbrengen. De opdracht is: Vind de schat voordat de avond valt." Stan knikte. "Slimme Jongens, help hem." beval Peter. De jongens knikte ook. "En gaan!"

De Slimme Jongens, en Stan, stoven de holle boom uit. Kairi, Rachel en Peter bleven alleen achter. Peter steeg op.

"Ik ga naar de schat en wacht op hun." Tinkerbel vloog naar Peter toe en Rachel vroeg: "Mag ik mee?" Peter knikte. "Jij moet me straks verhalen vertellen." Rachel glimlachte en kreeg wat elfenstof over haar heen. Rachel begon te zweven. Samen met Peter verliet ze de holle boom.

**POV Stan**

Stan rende samen met de Slimme Jongens door het bos.

Ze keken om de beurt in een holle boom, en keken of daar de schat lag. Plotseling stond Ietsie stil en Stan botste tegen hem aan.

"Ssst. Ik hoor wat." fluisterde hij. Alle jongens spitste hun oren.

"Snel, ze komen deze kant op!" riep Biets en hij rende naar een struik. De anderen volgde hem en hielden hun pijl en boog in de aanslag. Stan had er nog geen, dus raapte hij een paar steentjes op.

Het geluid van voetstappen en hoefgetrappel kwam snel dichterbij en al snel konden ze zien wie dat geluid had gemaakt. Het waren vijf indianen te paard en ze stopte precies tegenover de jongens. Stan en de Slimme Jongens hielden hun adem in en richtte hun wapens op de indianen.

Stan bekeek de indianen eens goed en zag dat Tijgerlelie ertussen zat. Ze keek recht voor zich uit en wachtte tot de dikke indiaan voor haar weer ging rijden.

De andere indianen keken om zich heen en zochten blijkbaar naar iets. Na een hele lange tijd vertrokken ze weer en de jongens wachtte tot ze uit het zicht waren verdwenen. Toen ze wilden opstaan, schrokken ze van een geluid.

"Boe!"

Snel draaiden ze zich om. Hert stond glimlachend achter hun. Hij was uit de boom boven hen gesprongen.

"Hoi, jongens!" zei hij vrolijk. "Hoi, Hert." zei Stan.

"Wat doen jullie?" vroeg Hert.

"We zoeken de schat." zei Ietsie trots. Hert fronste even met zijn wenkbrauwen.

"O, en al succes?"

De jongens schudde triest hun hoofd.

"O, Ik kan helpen!" stelde Hert voor.

"Wil je dat?" vroeg Stan. Hert knikte.

"Oké!" zeiden de Tweeling enthousiast.

"Goed, waar hebben jullie al gezocht?" "In bos." zei Doedel en de jongens knikten. "Verder nog ergens?" vroeg Hert fronsend. "Nee, zover zijn we nog niet gekomen." zei Biets.

"Nou, in het Indianendorp hoeven jullie niet te zoeken. Dan zou ik het wel weten."

"Waar zullen we dan nu zoeken?" vroeg Bobby.

"In de Schedelrots!" riepen de Tweeling in koor.

Bobby huiverde.

"Waar is dat?" vroeg Stan. "Vlakbij het Indianendorp." antwoordde Hert. "Alleen ligt het in zee..."

"Dan hebben we elfenstof nodig!" riep Bobby. "Dus dan moeten we naar het elfendorp." Zei Ietsie. "Eh… Waar is het elfendorp?" vroeg Stan. " Eh…" zei Bobby.

"Ik weet het wel, maar… eh…" begon Ietsie. Hert begon te lachen.

"Volg mij maar."

De Slimme Jongens en Stan volgden Hert door het bos naar een hele grote struik. Achter de stuik stond een boom. Je zag alleen de top van de boom, en hij gaf licht. De rest was bedekt achter een struik. Hert duwde de bladeren van de struik weg en liep er doorheen. De jongens volgden hem, en snakten naar adem. Ze zagen honderden elfjes dansen. Op de boom bevonden zich allerlei elfenbankjes, waar ook elfjes op dansten. De elfjes leken net verschillende kleuren lichtjes, die heen en weer bewogen, met hun twinkelende vleugels.

Een goudkleurig elfje vloog naar Stan toe. Ze gaf zo veel licht dat het bijna pijn deed aan zijn ogen. "Hallo, ik ben koningin Clarion." Stan keek verbaast naar het pratende elfje. Hij wist niet dat elfjes konden praten, want hij kende alleen Tinkerbell. "Wat leuk dat jullie ons komen bezoeken." Zei de koningin tegen de jongens. "Hallo koningin, ik ben Stan, en ik ben nieuw hier." Zei Stan. De koningin glimlachte. "Dat weet ik." "O, ja?" vroeg Stan verbaast. De koningin glimlachte weer. "Koningin," zei Ietsie, en hij boog. "mogen we wat elfenstof?" De koningin knikte. "Ja. Timo?" Er kwam een elfje naar hen toe. "Ja koningin?" zei hij, terwijl hij boog. "Kan je deze jongens wat elfenstof geven?" vroeg de koningin. Timo knikte en wendde zich tot de jongens. "Volg mij." Zei hij vriendelijk. Hij vloog weg, en de jongens volgden hem.

Timo vloog naar de lichtgevende boomtop van de grootste boom. De jongens keken elkaar even aan, en begonnen te klimmen in de boom. Stan bleef even aarzelend staan, maar klom na een van de Tweeling de boom in.

Toen hij boven was zag hij een soort van waterval, die van een paddenstoel in een en grote ronde plas van elfenstof viel.

Alle jongens staarde er met open mond naar, behalve Hert, die hun glimlachend aankeek. Timo glimlachte ook en vloog naar het meertje. Hij haalde er wat stof uit en strooide die een voor en op de jongens. Stan voelde de stof langs zijn huid naar beneden glijden. Het voelde zacht en warm aan. Hij begon te zweven. Het voelde raar, alsof je in een keer zo licht als een veertje was.

Ze vlogen naar beneden, om de koningin te bedanken.

"Bedankt, koningin!" riepen de jongens in koor en ze bogen. De koningin glimlachte en zei: "Graag gedaan."

Toen ze wilden vertrekken, vloog er een elfje naar hun toe. Hij had een blauw pakje aan en een soort eikeldopje op zijn hoofd. Zijn blonde haren staken er piekerig onderuit.

"Ik help jullie bij jullie zoektocht. Ik heb toestemming om jouw elfje te zijn. Het is zelfs mijn plicht. Mijn lotsbestemming, om jou te helpen." Het elfje boog diep en Stan was verbaast.

"Oh, eh, oké. Wat is je naam?"

"Jimmy." Rinkelde het elfje.

"Nou, eh, aangenaam."

"Kom!" riep Ietsie ongeduldig. "We moeten snel zijn."

Ze verlieten snel het dorp en liepen naar de zee, waar de Schedelrots zich bevond. Ze liepen zodat de elfenstof lang bleef werken.

Ze stonden aan de waterrand. Ze keken aarzelend naar de Schedelrots.

Jimmy vloog vooruit en de anderen volgden hem aarzelend.

Ze vlogen over het meer heen. Een groene vis sprong uit het water en leek even met Stan mee te zweven, totdat hij weer daalde en in de zee belandde.

Stan en de Slimme Jongens vlogen een rondje voor de lol om de schedelrots heen, en vlogen toen door het oog van de schedel, waar Jimmy en Hert op hun wachtten.

In de grot was het donker. Stan liet zijn voeten op de stenen neer komen en keek vanaf het oog van de schedel naar beneden. Beneden lag een enorme stapel goud. Er waren meer dan vijf schatkisten, honderden sieraden, miljoenen munten... Allemaal in de grot. Omdat de grot in het water lag, leken de schatten op een soort eiland te liggen. Om het eiland was water en ergens in het water, zag je een vin. Een haaien vin.

"Is dat een haai?" vroeg Stan. Hert knikte.

"Ik denk het wel." zei hij.

Ietsie ging recht op staan en zei: "Ik ben niet bang voor haaien!"

"Ik ook niet!" zeiden de andere Slimme Jongens en Stan door elkaar heen.

Hert lachte.

"Kom, we gaan naar beneden."

Ze vlogen één voor één naar beneden met Hert en Jimmy voorop.

Toen ze allemaal beneden waren klonk er een stem: "Goed gedaan!"

Rachel en Peter kwamen uit het andere oog van de rots gevlogen.

"Jullie hebben er maar anderhalf uur over gedaan! O, hallo Hert!" zei Rachel glimlachend. Hert glimlachte.

Peter pakte een kroon en zette die op zijn hoofd. Daarna pakte hij een zwaard.

"Stan, kom hier."

Meteen gingen de Slimme Jongens in een rij staan en Stan liep bang naar Peter toe. Hij zou hem toch niet onthoofden he? Nee, dat zou Rachel nooit goed vinden en Kairi ook niet.

Peter hief zijn zwaard op en zei: "Kniel."

Stan knielde voor Peter neer en keek naar beneden.

"Ik, Peter Pan, benoem jou, Stan Boots, tot de zevende Slimme Jongen!" Hij hoorde de anderen juichen en applaudisseren en voelde het zwaard zijn schouders en zijn hoofd raken.

Stan stond op en Rachel omhelsde hem.

"Gefeliciteerd, broertje!"

Daarna werd hij ingesloten door de juichende Slimme Jongens.

Maar waar was Kairi eigenlijk?

**Review!**


End file.
